One Adult Three Kids
by ReadMyPaige
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Damon is left with raising his three siblings. How does he handle it? All Human fic! And there is spanking in the fic, for discipline never abuse! dont like don't read! Help from my friend Lola from LolaWorld! Sorry bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters, just the original ones. My friend Lola is also helping with ideas for this story. You can read her awesome stories under the name LolaWorld. This story will contain spanking of kids but as discipline, never abuse. **

"Mom, Dad why do _I _have to babysit? Why can't Carter do it?" 16 year old Stefan Salvatore complained to his parents as they were walking towards the front door to leave to go to their anniversary dinner.

His father turned around. "She's out with some friends, I'm sorry Stefan but she made these plans a few weeks ago." He helped his wife put her jacket on.

"But that's not fair!"

"Stefan, you're babysitting that's final." His mother stepped in.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Stefan yelled running up to his room slamming the door.

Grayson sighed. "We're gonna be late baby." He said to his wife Miranda. He walked to his three year old daughter who was pouting on the couch. He picked her up and gave her many kisses making her giggle. "Daddy…"

"Bailey…" he mimicked. "be good for Stefan baby okay?"

"Okay daddy." She smiled. Miranda walked over and placed a kiss on Bailey's forehead. "I love you."

"I wove you too mommy."

"And I love you monkey." Grayson smiled setting her down on the couch.

"Wove you too daddy."

Grayson took Miranda by the hand and they walked out the front door.

**VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD**

Around one in the morning, Damon Salvatore, Grayson and Miranda's eldest son got a phone call. He woke up in his New York City apartment and answered the phone. "Hello?" he said groggily.

"_Damon Salvatore? This is Sherriff Forbes. I'm sorry to report, but there's been an accident."_

He instantly sat up on his bed. "What do you mean? What kind of an accident?"

"_Your mom and dad; they were involved in a car accident. I'm sorry Damon but they didn't make it." _

"What? Wh-where are Stefan, Bailey and Carter? Are they okay?"

"_Yes, they are safe at home." _

Damon just swallowed hard and didn't know what to say. "I'll catch the next flight out."

****

One thirty in the morning in Mystic Falls, Virginia, Carter and Stefan Salvatore are sitting in the living room trying to wrap their minds around that their parents aren't coming home. Bailey is sound asleep.

"What are we going to do Stef?" Carter asked with panic.

"I don't know. I don't know."

Stefan just sat on the couch with a blank stare. Carter walked over and sat down next to her slightly older brother. She started to cry; he wrapped his arms around her and held her. They cried together and both ended up falling asleep on the couch.

**VDVDVDVDVDVD**

It wasn't until six in the morning when Damon made his way back to his childhood home. He found the spare key under a nearby rock and let himself in. He found his younger brother and sister sleeping on the couch. He was sure they must have been up late with worry and didn't want to wake them. He put his things down carefully and made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

The wonderful aroma of fresh brewed coffee woke Carter. She slipped out of Stefan's arms, slipped a nearby blanket on him and went to the kitchen to explore how the coffee was made. She found Damon sitting at the kitchen island with his hands wrapped around a cup of coffee. She immediately began to cry.

"Hey you…" Damon said softly and held out his arms.

Carter didn't say a word. She just ran right for his arms and cried on his shoulder. It wasn't long until they were joined by Stefan and the three of them just held each other, grieving.

**VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD**

Later that morning Grayson and Miranda's best friend Alaric Saltzman and his three kids were also in the living room trying to give any comfort they could.

Carter was wrapped in Logan's arms crying in his chest. Logan is Alaric's youngest son and Elena's twin. He and Carter have been friends since birth.

"They're gone! I c-can't be-believe they're go-gone!" Carter sobbed.

"Shh shh, I know shh" Logan rubbed her back.

"Stefan, here, drink this." Ric was handing him coffee.

Stefan was just staring straight ahead in a trance.

"Stefan." He repeated putting a hand on his shoulder.

Stefan jumped startled. "No I'm not thirsty."

Alaric didn't want to push him so he nodded and set the cup down on the coffee table. He sighed then left to find Damon. He found him in the backyard just sitting on a swing.

"Hi," said Alaric softly, "I just want you to know I'm here to help you through this."

Damon looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you," Damon said in almost a whisper.

"I think Bailey might be up. Do you want me to get her?"

"No, its okay thanks. I'll go."

**VDVDVDVDVDVDVD**

Damon walked by the couch on his way upstairs and noticed Stefan had gone back to sleep. He made his way to Bailey's room and opened the door. He found her sitting up on her bed. The smile that spread across her face made Damon smile but his heart break.

"Dayday!" She cheered.

He put his index finger to his lips, "Shh, Stefan is sleeping Monkey."

"Ohh," she mimicked his motion with her own index finger, "Shh."

He chuckled walking in and sitting on her monkey covered bed.

"Is mommy and daddy still sweeping too?"

Damon picked Bailey up and sat her on his lap.

"Monkey, I have to tell you something about Mommy and Daddy."

"What?" She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Mommy and Daddy were in an accident last night; they're in heaven now baby."

"They awe?" Bailey asked.

Damon nodded trying not to cry. "Yes baby." He hugged her.

"Weww I have to make them a wewcome home cawd fow when they get home fwom heaven."

Bailey smiled and jumped off Damon's lap and ran out the door.

Damon put his head in his hands and just cried.

**VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD**

A year had passed. Twenty-four year old Damon had left his bachelor apartment in New York and was living and raising his 17 year old brother Stefan, 16 year old sister Carter and their youngest sister who had just turned four, Bailey. It was the beginning of summer and they decided to go to their beach house in California. Ric and his three kids, Logan, Elena and Jeremy came along too.

"I wanna go in the ocean Dayday!" Bailey smiled.

The eight of them went outside on the beach. Damon was holding Bailey's hand and she was fighting to let go.

"Bailey Nikole, stop, we will go swimming in a minute. Let me put our stuff down first."

Damon let go of Bailey's hand to set down the beach blanket. Bailey took advantage of her freedom and was giggling and running towards the water.

"Bailey!" Damon yelled and ran after her. He grabbed her and landed one hard swat to her not well protected bottom. "You do not do that!"

She started crying and he carried her back to the blanket and set her down.

"Now young lady, you have to wait until I tell you that you can go in the water."

Bailey pouted, tears still in her eyes. "Noooo Dayday!"

"Bailey, if you don't behave we can just go back in the house," Damon warned raising an eyebrow.

"fiiine," she sniffled.

Damon wiped her tears and gave her a juice box of apple juice. Carter and Logan were walking by the water holding hands. Over the past year a relationship grew and they promised each other no matter what happened their friendship would still stay intact.

"I started the grill for you, dad," nineteen year old Jeremy told his father.

Ric smiled. "Thanks Jer."

He looked at his daughter and Stefan who were on their two year anniversary.

"Do you want anything on your burger guys?"

Elena thought. "Just cheese" She smiled.

"Nothing, Ric, thanks." Stefan smiled slightly.

"Uncwe Wic I want cheese pwease!" Bailey smiled and Ric couldn't help but smile.

"Sure thing Monkey," Ric smiled.

The others gave their requests and soon they were eating lunch. Once Logan and Carter had finished eating they asked if they could go jet skiing.

"Oh yeah, that sounds cool, "said Elena, "Dad, is it okay?"

Ric looked at Damon and they both agreed the four of them could go. Rick handed the keys to the truck over to Logan.

"Be careful when loading them off the dock," said Ric.

"Will do dad, thanks," said Logan with a smile.

"I wanna go!" Bailey piped up from her preschool highchair.

Damon shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Monkey but you're too young."

Bailey pouted but went back to eating.

"Hey Bails, I'm not going, maybe if Damon says its okay, you and I can go to the zoo?"

Jeremy smiled trying to cheer the little girl up which worked. She smiled from ear to ear.

"Dayday can we!"

Damon smiled at his youngest sister. "If you behave and take a good nap."

Bailey clapped her hands and drank her juice.

"Okay we're going to go now."

Carter got up and kissed Damon on the cheek. Elena did the same with her father.

"Carter, Stefan, I want you both back by 8:30, were going to the fireworks out on the beach."

Alaric nodded as he looked at Elena and Logan. "That goes for you two as well."

"Yes sir," the four replied as they headed out the door.

Bailey yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Looks like it's someone's naptime," Damon smiled;

He took Bailey out her highchair.

She whined. "No nap!"

"Bailey, if you nap you'll be able to go to the zoo with Jeremy." Damon reminded.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders.

He smiled bringing her up to her room. He carefully laid her down on the pink toddler daybed and placed a kiss on her forehead. It didn't take long for the small child to fall asleep.

**VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD**

"Okay this is so cool!" Elena squealed as they were out in the ocean jet skiing.

Stefan chuckled. "Yeah it is. But I'm kinda getting tired. Do you wanna head back?"

Elena smiled and nodded to Stefan and then called over to her brother and Carter.

"Yeah; we'll see you guys back at the house."

Logan and Carter looked over. "Okay!" They both called out.

Stefan and Elena put their jet skis in the back of the truck and they walked back towards the beach house.

"I'll race you to that little island and back!" Carter yelled excitedly.

Logan who smiled at his girlfriend, "You're on!"

**VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD**

"Bails, you better be a good for Jeremy okay? If Jeremy tells me that you did not listen to him then I'm going to spank you. Do you understand?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes. Can we go now?" She asked impatiently.

"Hey Bailey; do you want to see the fireworks tonight?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Then don't give me attitude."

"Okay." She hugged him before he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Jeremy picked her up and put her in the car seat in the back of Damon's car and drove to the zoo.

"I wanna see the monkeys!" Bailey whined pulling Jeremy through the crowd.

"Bailey stop pulling on me, we will see the monkeys." He picked her up.

Bailey whined and tried squirming out of his arms. "Put me down Jewemy!"

"Bailey I'm ready to just take you back to the house." Jeremy warned.

"No! I sowwy! I'ww be good!" She whined.

Jeremy sighed. "Okay, but if you misbehave one more time, we're going home."

Bailey sniffed nodding. "Okay. Can we see the monkeys now?"

Jeremy cracked a smiled. "Sure."

He carried her to the monkeys; there were a lot of people.

"Jewemy I can't see!" she pouted.

He lifted her on his shoulders. "Can you see now?"

"yes!" Bailey smiled.

After the monkeys, Jeremy and Bailey went to see a lot of other animals. They watched a whale and dolphin show then were on their way back to the beach house.

Jeremy looked in the rearview mirror and saw Bailey sleeping with her new monkey that he had bought her at the zoo.

**VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD**

"It's getting dark, what time is it?" Carter asked as they were loading the truck with the jet skis.

"Shit its 9:00!" Logan answered.

Carter paled. "Shit!" they hurried and got in the truck and drove back to the house.

When they entered the house they saw Damon and Ric in the living room looking quite pissed off.

"You're late." Damon said between clenched teeth.

"Damon, we're sorry! We lost track of time!"

"We noticed." Damon said. "Stefan;" he turned his head to his brother who just walked down stairs. "You, Elena, Bailey and Jeremy can start heading to the beach."

Stefan nodded. "Okay."

"Logan come with me." Ric said grabbing his arm leading him upstairs.

"Damon please!" Carter begged.

"You know the rules Carter. You are 30 minutes late and without a phone call. You are in big trouble."

He walked to the couch brining Carter with him. He sat down and pulled her shorts down that covered her bikini bottoms and he pulled them down as well. He laid her across his lap and started to spank her.

Carter tried as hard as she could to dodge the evil stinging slaps but Damon's strength was no match for hers.

"Damon! Oww! Please! I'm-oww-sorry!"

Damon stopped when he reached 50. He carefully pulled up her bikini bottoms and shorts and lifted her on his lap. "Shh it's over now shh."

She sobbed in his chest. "I'm sorry!"

"I know baby. Shh, I know." He kissed her head and just held her.

**VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD**

Ric pulled Logan over to his bed and sat down, laying him across his lap. He yanked down his bathing suit and started spanking him with his hand. Logan grunted and tried moving out of the way of the smacks but there was no chance of him getting away.

"Dad please! I'm sorry! Please stop!" He cried.

Ric finally stopped after he reached 35. He stood Logan up. "Logan go get me Elena's hair brush."

Logan's eyes widened. "Dad please!"

"Now Logan!"

Logan gulped and pulled up his bathing suit. He slowly walked to his sister's room. He found the dreaded pink plastic brush on the dresser. He picked it up and turned towards the door and started to go back to his room to face the rest of his punishment. He handed the brush to his father and positioned himself over his lap. Ric once again pulled down Logan's suit to the middle of his thighs and started the spanking with the brush, making sure to get every inch of the boy's bottom. He tipped him forward just a bit to get the under curve of his bottom.

"Oww! Dad please stop! I'm so sorry!"

After five more smacks Ric finally stopped. He threw the brush to the side, lifted his boy up and pulled his suit back on. He carefully sat Logan on his lap and hugged him. "Shh its okay now, shh."

****

Two days later everyone had plans to go do something except for Elena and Stefan; they had volunteered to babysit Bailey.

"Stefan, remember, Bailey likes to run off so make sure you keep an eye on her."

Stefan was sitting on the couch with Elena right beside him and Bailey on her lap. "Okay Damon." He sounded annoyed.

"Watch it Stefan." Damon warned raising an eyebrow. "I mean it.

"Don't worry Damon; we'll keep a good eye on her." Elena smiled.

Damon nodded as he left the house.

Stefan looked over at Bailey who yawned. He cracked a smiled and rustled her hair. "Looks like this monkey needs a little nap." He picked her up and held her like she was flying. "this is your pilot speaking!" He mocked a pilot's voice over an intercom. "Next stop is going to be Bailey's room!" He 'flew' her to her room and she giggled the whole time.

"Uh oh-crash landing!" he plopped her on her bed in a laying position. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "After your nap we'll go to the beach." He smiled.

Bailey smiled and closed her eyes.

Once she was asleep Stefan went back downstairs to his girlfriend. He flung himself onto the couch making Elena laugh.

"Okay so where were we?"

Stefan smiled leaning in and kissing Elena. Both blissfully forgetting about the little girl they were responsible for was just upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two days later everyone had plans to go do something except for Elena and Stefan; they had volunteered to babysit Bailey._

_"Stefan, remember, Bailey likes to run off so make sure you keep an eye on her."_

_Stefan was sitting on the couch with Elena right beside him and Bailey on her lap. "Okay Damon." He sounded annoyed._

_"Watch it Stefan." Damon warned raising an eyebrow. "I mean it._

_"Don't worry Damon; we'll keep a good eye on her." Elena smiled._

_Damon nodded as he left the house._

_Stefan looked over at Bailey who yawned. He cracked a smiled and rustled her hair. "Looks like this monkey needs a little nap." He picked her up and held her like she was flying. "this is your pilot speaking!" He mocked a pilot's voice over an intercom. "Next stop is going to be Bailey's room!" He 'flew' her to her room and she giggled the whole time._

_"Uh oh-crash landing!" he plopped her on her bed in a laying position. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "After your nap we'll go to the beach." He smiled._

_Bailey smiled and closed her eyes._

_Once she was asleep Stefan went back downstairs to his girlfriend. He flung himself onto the couch making Elena laugh._

_"Okay so where were we?"_

_Stefan smiled leaning in and kissing Elena. Both blissfully forgetting about the little girl they were responsible for was just upstairs._

Bailee had woken up about two hours later. She got out of her bed and quietly went downstairs. She saw Elena on top of Stefan and they were doing a little more than making out. Bailee made a face and quietly ran out of the room. She managed to open the front door and leave the house going on the beach.

The little girl was running on the beach having a great time until she stepping on a piece of jagged glass. It went deep into her tiny bare foot and she let out a painful scream and just cried.

Elena and Stefan's attention was immediately grabbed by the scream of the little girl. The jumped off the couch, adjusted their clothes and ran upstairs thinking that's where Bailee was.

"She's not here." Stefan said, fear evident in his voice. He then ran downstairs and saw the front door open. He grabbed Elena's hand bolted out the door to find his little sister a few feet down the beach, people crowding around her trying to help.

He pushed past the people and scooped the crying little girl in his arms. "Shh baby shh." He tried calming her down.

"Stefan her foot." Elena said horrified. Baliee's foot was covered in blood and the piece of glass was sticking out.

Stefan paled immediately. "Grab the keys to your dad's truck. We're taking her to the hospital."

****

Stefan and Elena rushed in the hospital, Bailee in Stefan's arms still crying. Stefan and Bailee were in the back waiting for the doctor to look at Bailee.

Elena had stayed in the waiting room to called Damon.

"_Hello?"_

Elena sniffled. "Damon?"

"_Yes? Elena what's wrong?" _

"Bailee, she uh, she got out of the house and she stepped on a piece of broken glass. It's really deep. We're at the hospital now."

"_We'll be right there." _Damon hung up the phone and told Ric. Elena was able to go back with Stefan and Bailee. The doctor still had not come.

"Still nothing?" Elena asked looking at Bailee's foot that Stefan was keeping pressure on to stop the bleeding.

Stefan shook his head. "No."

"I called Damon." Elena said looking at Stefan. Stefan just replied by looking at her and paled. "He's on his way."

Stefan just nodded taking her hand.

Damon and Ric made it to the hospital about a half later. There was some traffic backed up from an accident.

Ric and Damon arrived in the room with Stefan, Elena and Bailee. The doctor had just started to stitch up her foot.

"Oh my poor baby." Damon said walking over and kissing her.

Bailee sniffled. "Dayday!"

"Shh baby girl it's okay." He snuggled as close as he could with her.

Ric looked at Stefan and his daughter. "Stefan, Elena, follow me please." Ric left the room and walked in the hallway.

Stefan and Elena followed him. "Will you two tell me how Bailee got hurt?"

The two teens looked at each other apprehensively before one of them answered.

"We thought she was napping, we were on the couch and we didn't hear her get up…she must've went outside and she stepped on a piece of glass." Stefan answered.

"Now what were you two doing on the couch that you didn't know that she went outside?"

Elena answered this time. "We were umm" she started but finished with her expression to finish the sentence. She knew her father would know.

Ric sighed. "You two are in trouble." Was all he said before walking back to Bailee's room.

The doctor finished stitching up Bailee's foot and wrote out a prescription of pain meds for Bailee. He handed it to Damon and told him that the stitches will fall out when it's completely healed.

Damon scooped Bailee up in arms and carried her out of the room. He eyed the two teenagers but didn't say a word.

Stefan gulped knowing that look-he was in serious trouble.


End file.
